


The taste of his lips

by Bennydrowned152



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Candy, Candy Everywhere, Forced Drug Use, Love/Hate, M/M, Name Calling, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Slight Pain Kink, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, To much detail....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennydrowned152/pseuds/Bennydrowned152
Summary: Laughing jack and eyeless Jack one shot





	

The room was dense with the thick smell of blood boiling in the heated dark room that always drove the clown up the walls and across the ceiling. Though the scent was old and faded given the masked boy hadn't dragged another victim into his room for 'testing' as he had simply put it when the echoes of cries and screams of pain from a poor mortal lasted long into the night at unholy hours but no one really dared speak against him, to afraid of becoming one of his newer patients.

The masked boy lay with his head face down in a blood stained book that was now beaten with time and use, the small males fragile fingers glazing over the raised bumps in the book that he had 'read' atleast of hundred times before. It hadn't been until a new scent entered the room did he finally raise his head, listening in for any movement or sounds but only found nothing but silence, no breathing, nothing. The teen took a moment to take in the new scent with a him, candy.

"What do you want, LJ." He said coldly in hopes to make the black and white clown leave, but sadly that wasn't the deal.

"Awe c'mon, can't I just come to visit a pal?" His voice was like silk, a cab wed with a vomitous spider hiding, waiting to strike. Eyeless knew the clowns games all to well, he only wanted something, something hard to get when he came to the pale teen.

"No you can't now what is it." He demanded as he tried to focus more on the book before him but only managed to frustrate himself more and more as he 'read' over the same paragraph a few times. It was always something about the other that lefted him so... So... Frustrated. The way his voice made his voice sounded when he would lean and close, trying to nibble his Pierced ears before eyeless would slap him. The way his stained claws would drag along the thighs of Ej's tight jeans, threatening to tear at any moment. It was easy to say Eyeless was... Intimated by the older man but could you really blame him?" Tell me or get out."

"What? No swearing anymore or did Sally start making you put quarters in her damned swear jar?" 

"No I just don't see why there needs to be two idiots in the room, swearing in a lower level form of guessing just how low your IQ is." Jack said calmly, sitting up straight as he turned to where he believed Laughing Jack was, only to be found staring blankly at a plain wall, if he couldn't see it, why would he need to decorate?

"Over here." The clown hissed out, forcing the teen to turn around to his open closet, listening to the clowns dragged footsteps that creaked against the floor boards." And you call me the dumb one."

"I'm blind Jackson, not dumb." He had said that to many tomes before for him to even be made, he was just so use to it by now. A startling growl came from the clown at the use of his real name, he hated it oh but how Eyeless loved it.

Before the teen could even realize it, LJ was next to him, so close he could smell the faint alcohol and candy mints on his breath. A deep blue blush dusted across the teens freckled cheeks as he quickly sat up straight in a failed attempt to get stable footing and territory he was all to quickly losing.

"Alcohol, another form of lessoning your IQ." He blurted out quickly, just shut up! 'Strong and silent, thats what your non for and that what you should fookin' do!'. 

"You know for someone who has almost everyone on the house shaking, your pretty damn cute when you blush." Fuck. The blush on his cheeks quickly changed from casual to 'everyone on mars look at me!' Blue. The teen quickly brought a hand to his face to only realize the sad truth he wasn't wearing his favored navy blue mask. His finger tips crazed over the black liquid pouring fro his sockets that had once been blood, smearing the perfect lines across his freckled cheeks. There was no use on searching for his mask now, he could have lefted it any where and it wasn't like any one else in this damned place was gonna help him look." Except you talk to much, that's a real boner killer."

Without even giving of a second thought, Eyeless graved a hold on the bottom of his rolling chair he adored so much, it was one of the very few gifts that weren't lefted over organs that he had gotten on his birthday, who gave him the chair he'd never no but it was the thought that counted, before he shoved himself back and away from the clown as quickly as he could.

The ash gray teen quickly stood up once the back of the chair had hit the pealing walls that had been atleast a foot away before he stood up, only to fall back in the chair by something pushing him back, or someone. The cold hand on his chest forced a sweet gasp out of the killer before he found himself trying to kick the taller male away only to come up short.

"Okay. It's always a pleasure to have you over LJ but get the fuck out, I have a patient that desperately needs my help." He pointed to a limp body pooling out on the floor, her eyes looking to be clawed out by a monster as the claw marks didn't just stop there but found their way all they way down her body, her organs spilled out with nails dug into the thin flesh of her sides, forcing the slabs of skin eyeless had pulled back to stay in place.

"Naughty boy, what did we just talk about swearing?"

"That your a fucking idiot not get off me." Eyeless spat out, his pitch black claws digging into Jack's stripped sleeves that where now showing them selves down his slim figure though he couldn't really tell weather he was hurting him or not, he couldn't really say what he was doing half the time. A deep chuckle soon filled Eyeless' ears and thoughts, the laughter eachoing in his broken brain repeatedly before the feeling of a harsh slap Met his lower thighs, almost his rump of he hadn't had been sitting down.

A sweet mewl belowed from the teens lips that made them both stop and pause as Eyeless found the tips of his ears turning a new shade, along with the rest of his face.

"What the hell was that for" He almost screamed out though he already knew every one and their grand mother would be gathering around his door in hopes of seeing a fight but before the shorter male could even get out a mother word, he was pulled forward and Into Laughing Jack's ruffles that hung lowly around his neck, the teen almost falling over from the sudden stance if it hadn't had been for the elder male there to catch him. Yet another hand found itself on his rump, giving it a sharsh slap that he was sure would leave a mark later.

Small desperate gasp slipped passed the boys busted lip, a shaky hand quickly wrapping around the muscle of LJ's clothed arms, trying to gain some grip on what ever reality he had lefted.

"Get... Get your damn hands off of me before I start screaming." Eyeless threatened, his breath cominout on shortened pants once the clown finally took a rest. The new feeling of lips wrapping around his own gave him quite the surprise. Of course this hadn't been EJ's first time, but the clown knew a lot more about... This then he had. His skilled painted lips never lefted the teens even when Eyeless began to beat his small fist against Laughing Jack's chest, his face turning red from lack of air but the bastard still refused to stop.

His vision began to blur by the time LJ finally pulled away with a disappointed grunt before he graved a fist full other teens damp brown locks given he had just gotten out of the shower and was sure he'd need another one just to wip the filth of Laughing Jack off his body.

"You couldn't even last two minutes without passing out on me kid, this will never do." The clown said in a mocking tone as he lefted eyeless gasping for air as the color slowly see!ed back into his face, eyeless sockets staring up at LJ with the teens mouth ajarred slightly, leaving the clown to his own imagination before a startling scream filled the heated air around them.

At the first taste of air that filled his burning lungs did the ash gray teen scream at the top of his lungs for the world to hear, his high pitch scream was almost enough to bring a grown man to tears as he withered on his knees, pleading for it to stop. There was no way on Hell no one heard that, sure Eyeless' room was rather far away from The other because 'someone'*cough* Jeff*cough* complained about not getting enough 'beauty sleep'. 

Those screams quickly turned to choked sobs as the hand that was once around his waist found a new place to hold the teen up with his long claw like fingers wrapping almost perfectly around Eyeless' thin neck, choking him, almost threatening to break it if he didn't stop, not that he really had a choice. The flushed man gripped on to the clowns hands that where now hold him a inch or so off the floor, all sounds calming from the teen quickly dying to nothing but whimpers as his body went limp against Laughing Jack's rough touch.

"Now now, I really didn't want to be so rough with you Jacky. I'm not gonna lie here, I really like you. The way he kill is spot on, I admire you." The black and white clown admitted as he finally released the other, letting his small body drop to the floor with a low groan. The taller male simply stepped over him, taking a seat on what the teen believed was his bed by the sounds of old rusted springs squeaking agaisnt the new wait. 

Eyeless was silent as he held his neck tightly, a unsettling sob escaping out passed his lips. It wasnt the first time LJ had attacked him but it had never been like this. He wasn't afraid of dying, he already signed his death warranty when he became a Pasta but still, he didn't want to die like this, at the hands of a pitiful excuse of a man.

"Fuck you." Eyeless spat out, his once sweet voice holding venom in his words as he struggled to his feet. He quickly sprinted to the door, graving at the wall to where the door was suppose to be, no door. He desperately clawed at the wall, scrapping the wall paper more but he could careless if Slenderdick got upset with him, he was about to have a damned panic attack.

Strong arms wrapped around his thin waist, pulling him in close and though Eyeless wanted to fight it and scream more, the arms made him feel... Safe.

"Jackson..." He stammered out but was quickly caught off by rough pants that really weren't helping him." Please I.. I dont-" 

He was caught of by those same pair of lips contacting with his own, the feeling of Laughing Jack's fangs causing him to jump as they grazed across his lips but he didn't dare pull away as the feeling of a cold hand that felt like it was burning him now as it crawled up the front of his black hoodie, teasing the untouched flesh that was hidden under neath. The teen could feel his legs began to give away out from under him but the clown still held strong, keeping him up even when he threatened to fall.

"Call me jack." Came a soft voice Eyeless had never heard, nor was sure he wanted to anymore. It was comforting but it sounded so wrong coming from... Him. The man who tormented his dreams to the point he refused to sleep, the one he stole his patients and mixed his medical books with porno mags, of which the teen accidentally 'read' in public." Now just take it easy kid."

"Why... Why are you doing this?.." He couldn't help but ask as the soothing voice that now kissed the back of his ear was helping, though he didn't want to admit it.

"As I said, I admire you EJ, all of you." The hand soon stopped to tease his ticklish side, forcing a shortened gasp out of him before the only thing keeping him warm was stripped from his body as Eyeless fought to hide his chest but only got his hands slapped like a toddler." Now how about we try this again from the top, our bodies pressed together like this were I can see all of you. How does that sound?"

"It doesn't mater what I say does it? Your not gonna let me out until you get what you want.." There was a long pausing before Eyeless felt a pair of teeth breaking the flesh of his neck, leaving a deep mark the pale boy wouldn't be able to hide without wearing a turtle neck.

"Now looks whose finally acting smark for once? Good boy." He was rewarded with a gentle pet of his head as a low grunt slipped passed his lips. He wanted to hurt to other but what could he do? He was just barebarelt half his size with the arms of a pool noodle, things weren't looking up for him, nor did he expect them to anytime soon.

"So... Just 'this' and then you leave right? Nothing else?"

"Not unless you beg for more~" The clown purred out agaisnt his flushed ears causing his skin to crawl at just the sound of it. As his mouth slacked open to let out any more unwanted sounds as LJ all to gladily allowed himself access to every inch of the teens body but the part that scared him the most was that he was... Enjoying it. Weather it was being shoved agaisnt the cooled walls of his room forcefully or the gentle kisses that found his neck, he wanted more.

Without even realizing what had happened, Laughing Jack ahad slipped a small piece of candy into his awaiting mouth, causing the pale male to almost choke once the sugary flavor hit his tongue, he hated candy but the clown held his mouth shut as so he wouldn't spit it out like he had done before which only lefted the boy with the option if waiting till it desolved or swallow, and he wasn't about to wait the neck two hours sucking so he swallowed which seemed oo take the clown by surprise as his grip loosened. Just as he was beginning to believe it was over, the clown graved a fist full of his hair, forcing his already bruising face against the hard wall as that t gently attitude he had used to calm the boy down quickly lefted.

"My my well aren't you just a eager one~" A sound of confusion came from the teen but he wasn't given any real answer but the swelling feeling in to pit of his empty stomach told him he was about to find out just what he ment. 

His thoughts began to fuze over till there was nothing lefted bit his scent, the feeling of his cold hands as they flipped into the front of his jeans after ripping up the sides quite a bit but he couldn't even care,he wanted... No. Needed more of him. Small gasp and whimpers slipped passed the killers lips as his length hardened under hhe clowns rough touch that demanded more, which of Eyeless quickly tried to give as he some how managed to shimmy out of those tight pants.

"No boxers again? Such a naughty boy aren't you." He teased, again? How did he kno-... His trains of thought quickly derailed at the claw dragging along his length as his blush was running south rather quickly, each touch forcing moans out of him that he didn't dare hide anymore as LJ gave him want he needed when he was loud. Everything felt so... Sensitive now, even the gently touch of his hands on his upper arm seemed to drive some kind of noise of out him.

"What... W... What was in that... That C.. Candy"He tried but it only came out in broken slurrs. It had to be the candy, he was feeling just fine and dandy before he ate it.

For a moment, Laughing Jack's hands lefted his body, causing him to stumble back on to the floor with a soft thin. It felt like his world was spinning and for once he was thankful he didn't have eyes, he was to scared to even think about what his surrounding where.... Surroundings... Where was he? 

His head quickly snapped up but once again like so many times before it was nothing, nothing and just a little hint of nothing. He couldn't hear anything over the sounds of his own heart beating out of his chest repeatedly, he didn't even want to touch anything or move as he knew he'd most likely find pleasure in anything he touched. The scent of candy was still thick in the air so he knew that much that the clown was still there, watching him like a predictor about to strike.

" j..jack?" He sounded so pathetic and needy as he spoke, his little voice barely being heard from even a inch away but he still tried as his head snapped fro lefted to right, trying to find any source that would help him know where he was. He tried to speak once more but this time, nothing but a groan came out. The teen wiped at his cheeks, smearing the black liquid everywhere as he did so but he could care less of how much of a mess he might have looked like, that was the least of his worries right now. Once he finely managed the courage enough to move, he slowly sat up up his knees with his hands pressed firmly in between his somewhat thick thighs in a attempt to hide himself but only managed to make a even bigger mess of the floor.

"Jack" He tried louder, this time he knew he heard him but he was only met with silence as the smell of candy slowly faded out of his nose to leave him with only the rotting stench of flesh that almost made him gag as he had gotten so use to the sweet, sweet smell of the clown. Had he... Lefted him like this? 

A loud whimper slipped passed his lips as he slowly began to crawl around on the floor, scrapping his knees slightly as he went in search of something, anything at this point that could give him some reality to grave a hold of as he tried to fight his way through what ever Laughing Jack put into his candy.

He almost jumped back once his fragile hands met with the thick leather of boots that he recognized all to well as he had been almost crashed under them quite a few times.' Jack?..' He mumbled out curiously as he gently patted the toe of the shoe as if just glad to feel something more then just the hard wooden floor.

"Easy kid, I'm still here." His voiced kissed the tips of his ears, bringing unneeded hope into Eyeless' heart as he quickly sat back up on his knees, staring at what he believed was the other male only to be corrected by a sickening sweet hand guiding his head to the proper place.

A sigh slipped passed his lips but that calming moment had ended as Jack wrapped something around the smaller males neck, quickly to tightening it almost to the point of it blocking out his air, almost. A soft whimper came from the pale boy as he quickly realized it had been a collar, with a tag... Did he really want to know what's it said? The rugged finger tips running across his cheek had been enough to catch his attention as his head quickly shoot up, he hadn't even noticed he was 'looking' at the floor, or what he believed to be the floor.

The hand now on his hollowed cheek seemed to guide him as the brunette slowly stood to his feet, his knees weak under his weight but he managed to keep himself standing, he didn't want to seem weak in front of the other hhough he was sure they already passed that point a while again. The older guided him over to the bed that didn't really feel like his anymore, it was so big and... Lonely.

"Is the collar really necessary? The last thing I would really like is for YOU to have something to choke me with." He tried to lighten up the mood but only seemed to make it worse as he was roughly shoved back down on the bed, the old poles holding the bed up moving under the sudden weight but he'd worry about the mess later for now, he'd worry about the man straddling his lap.

He could only hear the sounds of ruffling clothes that would soon be dropped to the floor, he wished he know what his body looked like, or atleast what color his skin was. With a shaky hand, the teen slowly reached up to get a feel of the other, his fragile fingers running along his lower stomach as to help him understand just what he was dealing with but he should have known thasthast would be to easy to just feel around.

"Like what you see, Jacky?" Eyeless could already feel the clown smirking, of which the teen replied with sticking his black tongue out opat the other like a child only to quickly retreat from the idea as teeth sunk into the sensitive flesh, leaving a horrible iron taste in his mouth but LJ seemed to really be enjoying the salty taste as he only bit harder. 

The feeling of the clowns cold bare chest pushing down against him finally brought a cry from his throat. Eyeless repeatedly shoved the other back but it only seemed to make it worse as LJ clearly wanted to take jack's tongue with him so without giving it much thought, he forced his bruised lips against thr others which allowed the others jaw to relax enough for the teen to pull away with a loud whimper.

"Your zuct ey frupkin' dick." Eyeless whimpered out softly as to not be heard with his hands covering his mouth as he could feel 'blood' oozing from his mouth and down his chin but he didn't dare move, or atleast he tried not too but the grip on his collar said other wise as he was pulled up with a few loud gasps for air, stunned by all that was happening around him. It was all moving so fast, he couldn't even think right,his mind was doing back flips and doing everything he prayed it wouldn't. He could already feel the head ache kicking in...

"Just shut up and enjoy it like the little slut we both know you are." This statement quickly took Eyeless off track before throughing him under a bus as he stayed silent for once in his life, the others arm wrapped around him no longer felt very comforting as his claws dug into the small of EJ's back, cutting him a few times as LJ's grip on the damned collar only tightened around his small neck.

"How 'bout you make me, clown." What. His face turned a deep shade of navy blue at his sudden outburst, oh my Zalgo. His outburst where always the thing that got him in trouble, he just couldn't take insults. 'Do no harm but take no shit!' He remember in a sing song voice in his head though by the growls of list and where coming from the clown already told him he had done harm and was about to take a lot of shit like a little bitch.

"Gladily."

Laughing Jack grinded against him, His bare dick rubbed against Eyeless', smearing pre-cum against the both of them with a slick and wet sound. The small teen whimpered at the friction, well as much as he could whimper given just how hard it was to breath now with that damned thing around his neck. It was more of a gargle, a raspy cough. Eyeless Jack couldn't even tell you what was happening anymore, all he knew was a clown was pinning his wridst above his head with one hand and using the other to cut little shapes into Eyeless' bare cheek, though he couldn't tell what they where but from the dark chuckle echoing from the older man above him, it couldn't be good.

“I told you I was going to shut you up, didn’t I Jacky?" Jack muttered, his focus else where as he stared down at the withering boy before him as he squirmed and tried to get away but they all saw this coming from miles away, yet it still seemed to surprise the gray teen. He rolled his hips again, pale blue eyes, almost white, focused so intensely on Eyeless. The pale male couldn’t respond, nor did he even want too, he was too focused on the wave of static in his head, on his throbbing and aching length.

God, he was so fucking hard and it was embarrassing. He had gotten so worked up from The clown just barely touching him, teasing him, the sound of his voice and the grip of his hand. He had fallen, he had fallen right into the clowns little web he used to catch his prey and now, he all so gladily joined in.

"Wow.." Was all he heard from the other as the 'gentle' movement of the clowns hips finally stopped but Jack hadn't stopped his as he almost desperately thrust his hips up into the air for friction. Eyeless' chest heaved and everything faded in and out. He was somewhere else instantly, his head a muddle of fizz, his heart thudding violently. His cock ached, twitched. He barely noticed the drool sliding down his chin. It was all black and white and ache and pain. He was sweating and he was cold besides the heat that pooled in his stomach, that burned him from the inside out. He felt like he was dying in the best way possible.

"J... Jack,” the boy slurred, he couldn’t seem to control any part of himself well." Please... Please..." The killer felt rather dumb, stupid for making such a command but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to feel everything Laughing Jack could give him, this strange roughness and brutality that only… only a monster could do.

"Such a pervert,” Jack snickered. “Especially for someone who always tries to act so modest. I mean, What would the others think?"He really didn't want to think about that now and quickly tried to change the subject by pulling the other down into a kiss but when he reached up, he was met with nothing but air as he wiggled his arms in search of something to grasp but nothing came." One of the best Pasta's around only to be brought down into nothing but a little bitch by lil ole me."

He didn't need Eyes to see the large smirk that was played on the clowns lips that demanded attention. He knew what game Jack was playing, one of punishment and treat's like trainers would use on dogs. Love when they where bad and punishment when they misbehaved its 'master'.

"I could make you the best again, you'll be the prize winning award to my show, all you have to do is do what I say." He whispered the last part into Eyeless' ear in a sweet voice that sent shivers down hizs already breaking spine. The clown was everywhere around him, touching him in all the right places but was no where at the sane time, just the way LJ liked it. The teen knew it was dumb, he knew the other would only humiliate him more and force him to do things he didn't want to do but... He could Jack's little pet and right now, that didn't sound so wrong..." What do ya say? We can be partners and put on all these little shows for everyone to see just beautiful you truely are, but of course I'll be the only one who gets to touch you."

"Promise?" 'Eyeless you stop this right now' his mind pleased but his body demanded and hungered for his touch like a lost love sick pup.

"Oh I promise," Lies. All that ever came out of the clowns mouth was nothing but lies and bullshit and for once, Eyeless couldn't bring himself to care.

"Then I g...guess you already know my answer.." His mouth was as dry as the the rakes skin as he spoke, he had literary just made a deal with the devil himself and for what? A good one night stand? Though if Laughing Jack got his way, it would last forever.

The teen was rewarded with a kiss on his forehead, a low purr could be heated from the clown that was almost... Cute.

Almost without much of a warning, the teen had been all to eagerly turned around to be laying flat on his chest, his face pushed agaisnt the sheets that faintly stunk of sweat and blood as Jack spread his thick legs apart before having to pause.' Jacky hadn't been as thin as everyone made him out to be, even more so from back here...' This thought only excited the clown more as his hardened cock gave a approving pulse as he gave the teens rump a harsh slap, a whimper coming from Eyeless but Jack wasn't to worried about that as his arse gave a faint jiggle.

"Hmm though I do love to make tease him about your eating habits, don't ever fucking stop."

Eyeless could only moan into the sheets at the remark, though he didn't really understand what he ment by it. Some part of himself that he hated couldn’t help but make him spread his legs more as the other side pleaded with him to stop but like hell he was turning back now, not at how shamelessly he was grinding agaisnt the other now till he would be given his 'reward'.

“Little fucking slut, aren’t you?” Jack teased with another harsh slap, this one forcing a echoing cry out of the poor boy.

"You’re the one who-“ Eyeless was cut short with the black and white clown pushed into him. Pain seared first immediately, the guy was easily a lot bigger then Eyeless had expected, not that he was expecting any of this to happen of course but still...Eyeless couldn’t even fucking breathe. His head was thrown back with his mouth hanging open in a perfect 'O' with a few l lines of blood and drool pooling passed his lips from the breathes of air getting stuck in his throat while he squirmed violently as a desperate attempt to get away but Jack kept his hand gripped on to the sweat dampened fluff of hair that needed to be brushed but he didn't see the happening any time soon with the other being here to bother him every fee seconds. the other hand on his waist, pushing him against the squeaking bed, claws digging into his visible ribs.

As one can assume, kidneys weren't always the easiest thing to acquire when his first thoughts of getting a new patient had always been 'for science!' Instead of 'tonight I shall not starve!'.

"Did I say you could talk?" The teen couldn’t respond because he was to busy fucking dying. What felt like tears peared out of his eye sockets though he could never be a hundered percent sire what exactly came out of his eyes half the time even more so with his whole body trembling under the others touch. He was sure he would just fall over if Jack hadn't been holding on to him like he was. The clown was big, to big for little Eyeless to take and that was saying something given he had kind of made his way around town...

Ah fuck,” Jack groaned into the gray males pierced ear as he leaned down on the poor boy with his chest pressed the worth of his Back as Jack was finally able to get a some what guess of just how the other was built and he was not disappeared, the weight of him almost crushing. “Ah fuck, you’re so warm, it’s like you were made just to be fucked like this, like a good little bitch.” He thrusted his hips and eyeless yelped with surprise though he swore it was a battle cry even when his hole body jumping upwards.

Fuck, he was sick. All he had felt was the pain shooting through every muscal in his fragile body so far and he yet still managed to get half-hard. His dick pressed against the ruffled sheets of the bed as he whimpered, shivering from just the sickening thought of getting plowed into like this being enough for him before nodding his head weakly though he wasn't sure just what he was agreeing to anymore.

“I… I want you to fuck me,” Eyeless choked out, god he was going to die. If word got out that he gave in so easily to this fucking jerk…

“That’s a good little Jacky, being as honest as your dick is.” Laughing Jack started thrusting harder and Eyeless cringed, toes curling as he flet the urning feeling in the pit of his stomach tighten and tighten to the point he was sure he was going to get sick.He could feel the other stretching him, pressing his insides apart and ramming into him. It left him feeling so heavy, so full, a sensation he couldn’t say he had ever experienced so intensely before. It was making it hard to think, difficult to even do something like breathe, he kept on gasping for air, the only sounds escaping his throats being cries and strained hitches.

"One of slender-dicks best little pasta's being choked so hard he fucking cums?” He adjusted his bruising grip on the teens slim waist while with his other hand to toy with his length, forcing strangled please from the male under him. Eyeless 

made another sound, a wheeze. Goddamn it, he just wanted to cum. He was so close, just a little added… pressure. He looked desperately at Josh through hazy eyes, not caring how truly pathetic he looked. This wasn't okay, this wasn't fine. This was Laughing Fuckin' Jack, the man himself who made his live a living hell sense he had even stepped foot in to the pasta masion, he was never allowed to see him like this… like a fucking wreck.

It was so fucking good, the pain building up into pleasure, the pleasure rolling and dripping with the pain. 

Eyeless, though hated to admit it, was moaning and screaming the others name but the Fucking Bastard just kept on going, growling as he kept on moving, shoving himself in and out of the poor lad. The gray man even found himself pressing into each movement, greedily taking in as much the other would give him each time. All he could think about or even want oo think about any more was the throbbing cock inside of him that was now oozing precum inside of eyeless but he couldn't care less at this point. Jack had taken over his mind but it wasn't just that that had gotten the killer so rialed up, it was the fact that he had all so gladily let him.


End file.
